It has become common for users to purchase and use one or more portable terminals, and the number of households in which each family member owns a portable terminal is increasing and thus, it is becoming universal for a household to use a plurality of terminals. In addition, a home-theater system formed of several speakers in a house that plays back 5.1 channel sound for advancing user's experience is also common consumer behavior.
There have been constant advancement in technologies that maximize realism while a user watches movies or listens to music through multiple channels. For example, a technology that outputs sounds using a source that are recorded for multiple channels, such as dolby digital or a DTS format, or processes, through a processor, a source provided based on an existing recording scheme, and divides the source for outputting through multiple channels, may be representatively used. The multi-channel operation requires multiple speakers disposed according to a corresponding digital processing scheme, and thus, the positions of the speakers are generally stationary.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for operating multiple channels by utilizing position information or direction information of a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.